This invention relates to a new biocatalyst, a process for its preparation, and the use thereof for the microbiological conversion of steroids.
As is known, microorganism cultures are frequently utilized for steroidal conversions. Cultures of the species Arthrobacter simplex, ATCC 6946, 13260, and IFO 3530, or Bacillus sphaericus, ATCC 7054, 7055, 12488, and 13805, can be used for the .DELTA..sup.1 -dehydrogenation of 3-keto-.DELTA..sup.4 -steroids. Cultures of Flavobacterium dehydrogenans, ATCC 13930 are used, inter alia, for converting 3.beta.-hydroxy-.DELTA..sup.5 -steroids into 3-keto-.DELTA..sup.4 -steroids. Suitable for the reduction of keto steroids are, for example, cultures of Saccharomyces uvarum (NCYC 91 or CBS 1508). Futhermore, worth mentioning is the side chain degradation of steroids which can be performed, inter alia, with cultures of Mycobacterium spec. (NRRL-B 3683 and NRRL-B 3805). Also, the 11.alpha.- and 11.beta.-hydroxylation of steroids can be mentioned, e.g., using cultures of the species Aspergillus ochraceus (CBS 13252, ATCC 1008, ATCC 12337, ATCC 18500, or NRRL 405) and, respectively, with Curvularia lunata (NRRL 2380, NRRL 2434, ATCC 12017, or IFO 6286).